Ce que je veux
by Saiko-55
Summary: Je m'appelle Jill Stansfield et je suis morte. Ce ne serait pas arrivé si je n'avais pas croisé la route de cet immonde pirate : Hector Barbossa. Ma haine envers lui a commencée dès le 1er jour. Je vais me venger et il finira bien par périr, seul et haïs de tous. Mais avant, je compte bien le faire souffrir un peu… /watch?v JQ3wBDWH2QQ (chapitre 0)
1. Chapitre 0

**Bonjour et bienvenue dans cette nouvelle histoire portant sur l'univers de Pirate des Caraïbes ! Alors, je situerais cette histoire après "La vengeance de Salazar". Attention gros spoil du coup. (juste en dessous, 'fin, je pense que ça se voit suffisamment)**

 **/!\ SPOIL /!\**

 _ **Dans ma version, Barbossa est en vie mais sa fille est morte.**_

 **/!\ SPOIL /!\  
**

 **Voilà, je tente de nouvelle chose, c'est pourquoi j'ai essayé de monter de la musique (j'ai repris celle de pirate des caraïbes) dans plusieurs vidéos correspondant aux différents chapitres de l'histoire. D'ailleurs, les chapitres n'auront clairement pas tous la même taille et je vais essayer de me fixer un challenge, c'est à dire, poster régulièrement et essayer de l'écrire en même temps, pour l'instant j'ai écris jusqu'au début du chapitre 7.**

 **Si vous voulez lire en écoutant le son, allez sur ce lien qui emmène vers Youtube : watch?v=JQ3wBDWH2QQ**

 **(Perso je trouve que ça rajoute une ambiance cool)**

 **Trêve de blabla, déjà que ce début est méga court, mon commentaire est plus long que le début de l'histoire (pour la peine je posterais le premier chapitres XD).**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **(Edit : Après un long moment de galère, j'ai trouvé que le plus simple pour le lien youtube c'est de le mettre dans le résumé directement, parce que là, on peut copier/coller, par contre il ne s'agit que de la vidéo pour le chapitre 0, si vous voulez pour le 1, rdv page suivante)**

* * *

Je suis morte.

Je m'appelle Jill Stansfield et je suis morte.

Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si je n'avais pas croisé la route de cet immonde pirate : Hector Barbossa.

Je veux qu'il meure, qu'on lui inflige les pires tortures, même les plus inimaginables.

Je veux qu'on lui arrache les ongles avec une pince, en prenant bien soin de les déloger lentement de leur lit pour les décoller de leurs cuticules aussi sales et malodorantes qu'une anguille pourrissante dans les abysses de son précieux Black Pearl, puis qu'on les lui fasse manger.

Ma haine envers ce pirate a commencée dès la première fois que je l'ai vu. Je vais me venger, et un jour ou l'autre, Barbossa finira bien par périr, seul et haïs de tous.

 _Mais en attendant, je compte bien le faire souffrir un peu…_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Lien pour la musique sur youtube : watch?v=R30YdGg9mfs  
**

 **Bon, j'avoue ne pas trop savoir comment mettre un lien ici, sachant qu'on ne peut pas faire de copier/coller, en plus le " " disparait et laisse seulement la fin.**

 **Si quelqu'un à une idée de comment je pourrais faire pour que ce soit simple, qu'il se manifeste x)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **(Edit : Comme dit précédemment, j'ai trouvé la solution pour que ce soit plus facile, le lien vers la vidéo est dans le résumé, mais ça n'emmene qu'à la bande son du chapitre 0, si vous voulez celle du chapitre 1, cliquez sur mon pseudo, et c'est publié dans les vidéos sous le nom de "Chapitre 1 - Ce que je veux", une playlist a également été créée dans l'onglet playlist, avec les vidéos qui se suivent, voilà)**

* * *

 **I**

Jill vivait sur la mer depuis son plus jeune âge, cela fait une vingtaine d'année maintenant, autrefois c'était avec son père. Mais seule depuis qu'il fut jeté par-dessus bord. Sa mère était restée à terre et il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de la revoir malgré les promesses du Capitaine pour amarrer le bateau à la côte.

Son Capitaine n'était pas cruel, ni amusant, il n'était rien. Il était aussi vide qu'une coquille d'huitre, tout ce qu'il faisait avec son navire était de survoler les mers sans but précis, évitant le plus possible de croiser un autre navire, ne trouvant aucun trésor, sauf quelques fois des cargaisons de Rhum.

Elle avait fini par s'y faire. Son père, non, il avait monté une mutinerie, mais au dernier moment, les hommes, corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, l'avait trahis. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour leur capitaine qui devait certainement user d'une magie étrange pour réussir à les envouter : Le rhum.

De toute manière, son père n'avait pas réellement d'importance pour elle. Il était aussi plat que tout le reste. Il n'avait pas été assez fort pour convaincre des troupes, alors à quoi bon être endeuillé pour un bon à rien.

Le métier de Jill est d'être un moussaillon et nettoyer le pont sans soupirer un mot. La vie au sein du bateau était difficile, surtout pour les autres. Bagarre violente, hypocrisie à outrance, envie viscérale de sauter par-dessus bord et de se faire déchiqueter par les requins. Un peu d'action sur ce bateau si… plat. Elle savait qu'elle faisait peur et n'hésitait pas à en rajouter pour effrayer les autres.

Parfois, Jill se réfugiait dans les bas-fonds du navire pour y voler les réserves de rhum et s'en empiffrer jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Ce précieux breuvage lui permettait de tenir le coup.

Elle oubliait.

Elle avait fini par s'accommoder de son bateau de bon à rien et le dirigeait presqu'elle-même, puisque que ce mollasson de capitaine ne savait pas le faire. Ce qui rend l'échec de la mutinerie d'autant plus minable…

Certains matelots la regardaient avec mépris, quelque fois, dégout. Elle puait, était saoule, la peau sur les os, les cheveux noués. Lorsque ceux-ci devenaient véritablement impossibles à dompter, elle coupait tout avec la lame de son sabre.

Certains avaient peur d'elle, à cause de son agressivité. Elle semblait être une tout autre personne lorsqu'on leur donnait à manger : un animal. C'était la première à se servir et surtout, à prendre la part qui lui convenait. Puis elle s'enfuyait de nouveau près des tonneaux de rhum, se moquant bien de si les autres avaient faim ou non.

Il lui arrivait parfois de voler la part d'un autre pour avoir le plaisir de le voir mourir de faim.

Mais une fois qu'ils allaient à Tortuga, elle était enfin ce qu'elle voulait être. Lors de ces jours-là, elle se coiffait, s'habillait, dansait, mal, certes, mais elle s'en foutait. Elle était peut-être toujours avec des pirates, mais l'ambiance était plus festive que sur le bateau.

Elle sortait de la taverne pour aller flâner tranquillement dans les rues. Son rêve serait de pouvoir quitter ce bateau pour retrouver sa mère. Mais… c'est impossible…

« Hé ! Mad'moiselle ! Youhou ! »

Jill se retourna, agacée. Une espèce d'homme bourré avec un bandeau rouge sur la tête l'approchait en titubant. Encore une épave. Sa jambe droite marchait toute seule sans attendre la gauche, ce qui le faisait tomber à maintes reprises. Pour se relever, il tapait ses doigts sur les briques du sol, puis poussait tant bien que mal en utilisant ses muscles jusqu'à parvenir à tendre parfaitement son bras. Ensuite, il poussait sur ses jambes, non sans avoir l'air ridicule, pour finir en position de pompage.

« Dis… Au lieu de m'regarder comme ça, tu viendrais pas m'donner un coup d'main ? »

Jill s'avança, bras croisé, le regardant de haut. L'homme leva les yeux au ciel, la fixant en grimaçant.

« Tu vas rester là à me regarder longtemps ? Aide un pauvr'homme à se relever… s'teuplai ?

\- Vous êtes ?

\- Le Capitaine… Jack Zparrow ! Enjanté…

\- Je vois… »

Il essaya de lui tirer sa révérence mais tomba sur le dos.

« z'était prévu… marmonna le Capitaine.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour… ça… Adieu, Monsieur Sparrow.

\- Si tu m'aides à me relever, je te promets de te guider vers ce que tu veux le plusss ! »

Jill revint vers lui, dubitative. Elle parlait avec un Capitaine Sparrow, visiblement pas au top de sa forme, racontant des inepties, promettant des choses qu'il ne peut tenir uniquement pour qu'on l'aide à se relever… Cet homme n'avait aucune fierté.

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir ce que je désire ?

\- Le simple fait que tu me dises ça, prouve que j'ai raison… Regarde ze compas, grâce à za, je te donnerais ze que tu veux… alors… relèves-moi ! »

Après un long soupire, elle le saisit par les aisselles, le traina sur une longue distance jusqu'à arriver dos à un mur, puis parvient à le poser contre.

« Merzi… Alors ! Que veux-tu ?

\- Gardes ta salive, tu ne me dois rien. »

Elle en connaissait assez sur le rhum pour savoir qu'il était difficile de se rappeler de ses actes quand on en abusait. Capitaine Jack Sparrow… Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Après réflexion, ce fameux compas était élégant, noir avec en son centre une sphère brillante. Il devait valoir quelques pièces.

Ou peut-être nous guidait-t-il réellement vers ce dont on désire le plus ?

 _Je veux retrouver ma mère !_

A peine eu tel le temps de se retourner et de réfléchir que le pirate était parti se réfugier dans une taverne.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver le Capitaine Sparrow, accoudée au comptoir de la taverne, elle guettait le meilleur moment pour lui voler l'objet.

Devant elle, valsaient des femmes, tombaient des hommes, se renversait des verres de rhum ! Quel plaisir de se retrouver là, avec en plus de ça, un pigeon à aller plumer.

Comme d'habitude, ça criait dans le bar, ça se bousculait, personne n'y verrais rien, même le Capitaine Sparrow. Ca fait pitié.

Quand elle pense qu'elle ressemble à ça quand elle boit, ça la dégoute.

Elle décide de la jouer discret et s'approche du pirate en faisant mine de commander quelque chose. Sans quitter des yeux le trésor qu'elle convoitait, elle ouvrit la bouche et commanda un grand verre de rhum.

Aussitôt, le serveur posa le verre qu'il était en train d'essuyer sur le comptoir et la fixa comme s'il pensait qu'elle se moquait de lui.

« Hey gamine, t'es pas un peu jeune pour être ici ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester contre le maitre du bar, un homme élégant portant un grand chapeau à plume se tenait droit, à côté d'elle.

« Je me porte garant de la… gamine… »

Jill le regarda, méprisante. Tout chez cet homme était étrange. Sa voix, à la fois melliflue et rauque, ses habits, à la fois classe et répugnant, son air, à la fois dégingandé et assuré.

Le serveur, lui, haussa les épaules puis parti continuer son travail. Tandis que Jill continuait de reluquer avec dégout le pirate, celui-ci s'installa sur le tabouret à ses côtés, silencieux.

Il but une longue gorgée d'alcool, puis un singe apparût sur son épaule, l'examinant de la tête au pied pour finalement rire et crier. Ce que font si bien les singes.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda sèchement Jill.

\- Tu es moussaillon sur le _Calypso_ n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et hocha la tête de haut en bas. Elle sentit le pouce de l'homme lui saisir impétueusement le menton, tout en approchant son visage d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il pue ! Ses yeux bleus injectés de sang s'encraient lentement dans les siens. Elle détestait cette emprise et essayait de s'en débarrasser au plus vite.

« T'es qui toi ? Ne s'empêcha-t-elle pas de demander.

\- Le Capitaine Barbossa et tu vas me suivre très chère…

\- Jamais ! Casse-toi gros dégeulasse ! »

Jill couru, son unique but était de ne pas tomber entre les mains de Barbossa. Cependant, une douleur se fit sentir à sa cheville et avant qu'elle ne tombe, il l'attrapa violemment par les cheveux pour la tirer en arrière, la forçant à se maintenir courbée. La poigne de Barbossa était impressionnante.

« J'ai dit : tu appartiens désormais au Black Pearl, compris ? »

Elle cracha en essayant de viser le visage de Barbossa, mais n'y arriva pas. La salive avait fait un léger mouvement de parabole avant de finir à moitié sur elle et à moitié sur la chaussure du capitaine.

 _Quand je pense que je salis ma salive pour ce sale type !_

« Tu me nettoiera ça »

Il la saisit par la nuque et l'emmena dehors, il avait du mal à marcher avec Jill et sa canne. Deux pirates prirent donc le relais et éloignèrent la jeune fille en un clin d'œil.

Plus elle avançait vers le Pearl et plus les sons devenaient flous, le monde tanguait lentement autour d'elle, chaque voix devenaient caverneuse, les mots se firent de plus en plus difficile à comprendre. Sa vue se brouillait, des cercles noirs apparaissaient avec quelque petite lumière, comme des étoiles, qui papillonnaient autour d'elle.

Passant à côté de Sparrow, elle parvint à lui voler le compas.

Elle ne savait pas avec quoi Barbossa l'avait fait trébucher, peut-être avait-il frappé sa cheville avec sa canne, à force de dissimuler toute ses douleurs, elle perdait peu à peu connaissance.

Rester éveillée était son unique envie, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Jill se souvint simplement d'avoir été embarquée dans le Pearl puis jetée dans une petite prison à l'intérieur de la cabine du Capitaine. Elle était dégoutée de s'être fait attrapé aussi facilement… et ses bons à rien de matelot du Calypso n'étant même pas venue l'aider.

La regardant, la gueule grande ouverte, comme des gros imbéciles ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle les détestait… Alors qu'elle avait fait beaucoup pour eux ! C'est grâce à elle si la vie sur Calypso est plus amusante !

Bande d'ingrats !

Son cœur s'emballait, on l'avait capturée ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient lui faire ! La tabasser ? Pire encore… la violer ?!

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait à sa cheville, elle ne la sentait presque plus !

Que quelqu'un viennent la sauver ! N'importe qui, n'importe quoi, tant que ce n'est pas un gros gras plein de poil ! Mais que quelqu'un vienne !

* * *

 **Rating T car je sais pas trop ce que je vais y mettre par la suite, peut-être que ça se transformera en M, j'avoue avoir du mal à mettre des Rating, si c'est trop violent pour T, dites le moi que je change, si c'est pas assez violent pour T, dites-le moi aussi, que je baisse! x)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu!**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Salut! N'oubliez pas, si vous voulez la bande son, copier/coller le lien dans le résumé, la chaine youtube : Saiko_55, le lien vous dirigera vers la vidéo du chapitre "0" de cette fiction, il suffit de cliquez sur mon pseudo puis d'aller dans la playlist ou bien de cliquer sur la vidéo "Chapitre 2 - Ce que je veux"  
**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **II**

L'odeur nauséabonde de la pièce pénétrait ses narines, cette sensation était désagréable au possible. Elle se réveillait douloureusement, elle était… comme dans une sorte de transe. Un seau remplit de viscère de poisson puant avait été posé sur le sol à côté d'elle.

La porte de la cage était ouverte, elle avait le droit de sortir comme bon lui semblait, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Se lever était très compliqué tant elle avait été sonnée auparavant. Et puis c'est aussi à cause de sa cheville.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, surplombés par celui d'une canne.

« Barbossa… gémit la jeune fille, je peux savoir ce que je fou ici ?

\- Oh… Mademoiselle, je m'attendais à ce que vous me parlez avec un langage plus… châtié…

\- Vas te faire foutre ! »

La dévisageant, Barbossa l'empoigna en lui serrant les joues. Ses longs ongles transperçaient la peau de Jill pour y laisser deux plaies saignantes.

« Oserais-tu me défier ? J'offre mon hospitalité et voilà comment on me remercie ! N'aurais-tu pas remarqué, petite idiote, que tu es libre de te mouvoir sur mon navire, comme bon te semble ? dit-il d'un ton narquois.

\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir enlevée ?!

\- Enlevée ? s'étonna-t-il, explosant de rire. Pourquoi je t'aurais enlevée ?

\- Lorsque mon Capitaine sera au courant de-

\- JE suis ton Capitaine désormais ! cria-t-il, hystérique. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne te vendrais pas contre quelques grammes de poudre à canon, moi. »

Cet homme lui faisait peur, surtout quand il criait. Elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Ce qui lui est encore plus dur à cerné est le fait que son Capitaine, pour qui elle travaillait depuis une vingtaine d'année, avait osé la vendre pour… de la poudre à canon !

C'était un scandale… Pourquoi sa vie était aussi misérable ?

Misérable… Oui… C'est toujours sur elle que les malheurs tombent, elle n'a rien demandé.

Assis sur un tonneau, Barbossa sorti un compas de sa poche, noir, semblable à celui que Jill avait subtilisé à Tortuga.

Elle fouilla dans son pantalon, paniqua un instant, espérant que Barbossa ne la verrait pas bouger, puis le trouva. Il y avait donc… deux compas ?

« Vous mentez !

\- Pourquoi mentirais-je ? demanda Barbossa, arborant un sourire faussement gentil.

\- J'suis pas conne ! Y'avait bien assez de poudre à canon dans le bateau. Et puis, c'n'est pas comme si on en avait besoin. Vous m'avez enlevé espèce de vieux psychopathe !

\- Vieux ? Je ne suis pas suis vieux que ça… Tu t'es laissé avoir par un pirate bourré et tu oses dire que tu n'es pas… « conne » ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- En plus d'être une petite voleuse !

\- Je-»

Elle s'apprêtait à hurler et se débattre une nouvelle fois, Barbossa l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne sorte mais celle-ci se retira rapidement pour courir en direction du bastingage, faisant abstraction de la douleur pesant sur sa cheville.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à sauter à la mer et partir à la nage le plus loin possible jusqu'à retrouver la terre ou un autre bateau.

Mais elle fut attrapée par des moussaillons qui la retinrent malgré la force qu'elle mettait à se débattre.

« Ma chère, je pense que nous ne serons pas tranquille avec toi tant que tu ne te sera pas calmée. La prison peut être une bonne solution…

\- Je vous hais sales pirates ! Je vous hais tous ! »

Jill fut jetée pour plusieurs mois dans la sentine avec pour seule nourriture les restes de ce qu'ils mangeaient en haut. Des vieilles carcasses d'on ne sait quel animal en état avancer de putréfaction, même les vers n'en voulaient pas.

Mais si elle ne se calmait pas, elle resterait emprisonnée là–dedans encore longtemps.

C'est elle qui avait vécu des choses horribles dans sa vie ! Elle a perdu son père et n'a plus vu sa mère depuis près de vingt ans, pourquoi continue-t-on à lui faire du mal !


	4. Chapitre 3

**III**

Barbossa se rendit jusqu'à la cellule pour ouvrir la porte à la captive. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de la voir en boule dans un coin, n'ayant pas touché à sa nourriture de toute la journée.

Il pouvait apercevoir ses sanglots, qu'elle essayait de retenir au plus profond d'elle.

En tournant la clé dans la serrure, Jill se releva, en se frottant les yeux pour qu'il ne voie pas qu'elle avait pleuré.

« Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, presque imperceptiblement. Je vous ai manqué de respect, je suis désolée… »

Elle se retourna complètement, en pleure, se jetant sur les bottes de Barbossa, les lui embrassant de millions de baiser.

Quant à lui, il était très gêné de la situation. Il essaya de se débarrasser d'elle en agitant un peu sa jambe, mais ne tenant pas beaucoup un équilibre sur celle en bois, il ne savait pas faire grand-chose.

Elle leva soudainement la tête, son regard était d'une tristesse.

« Si je suis comme ça, il y a une raison, je veux bien vous l'expliquer… Mais il faudra que vous me promettiez de garder ça pour vous… C'est d'accord ? »

Il était étonné de l'entendre parler ainsi, sans insultes.

« Très bien, je t'écoute…

\- J'ai…, à peine eu-t-elle prononcer ce mot qu'elle éclata à nouveau en sanglot, j'ai… perdu ma famille… Tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver ma mère… Mon père est mort lors d'une mutinerie je… ils me manquent Capitaine… Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour être ici ? »

Elle avait enfin fini par tout déballer. Barbossa était surpris par cette révélation, lui avait perdu une fille, elle, un père. Tout ce que cette jeune fille veut, c'est un peu de reconnaissance, un peu d'amour.

« Mademoiselle Stansfield…

\- Oui ?

\- Je venais vous libérer, je vous promets de ne pas être désagréable avec vous, mais j'attends en échange que vous travaillez comme un matelot.

\- Oui ! Bien sûr Capitaine ! Avec plaisir ! dit-elle en arborant enfin un joli sourire. Je vous remercie beaucoup Monsieur… Je… suis très reconnaissante… Vraiment »


End file.
